reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Undead Brotherhood
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the UDB "When there's no more room in hell, the Undead shall walk the Earth" The Undead Brotherhood has been around ever since the beginning and many people seem to be forgetting how we really are the best clan in the world... seen as though some sad ass punks have to hack our site BECAUSE THEY KNOW WE RULE :) (Kind words of the infamous Spartan 1164) Our main base is Casa Madrugada. We are the law there. Always have been and always will be because we are unstoppable. Our secondary base's are Escalera, Tumbleweed, Cochinay and The Wreck of the Serendipity. We also have two secret Hideout's but there whereabouts remain hidden except to clan members and allied factions. (Spartan 1164) is the leader of the UDB - when he is not around (SaS NIghT WoLF) is Acting Commander of this clan. We have no rivals because NOBODY is worthy, we dont seekout clan battles because there are so many WANNABE ASSHOLES (aka The Black Hand) on this game they seek us out! (this is because they know we are so great and crave the honour to even play with us! You open fire on us and we will open fire right back. Respect us and we will respect you. Alliances - TBF (The Black Faction) - TBB (The Blood Brother's) The Rules #Do not disobey any orders given to you by higher ranks #Respect the members within our clan #Abide by our motto "We take what we are owed... Your lives" #NEVER retreat from a battle #Do not use Buffalo rifles or Semi-automatic weapons, these are the weapons of "noobs" you will be looked down upon for this #Do not use any glitches EVER while in a fight #Do not insult or abuse our allied clans #Feel free to trash talk to anyone in the game unless they are allies or our brethren #Any sign of a "traitor" or "infiltration" in our clan, alert the higher authorities immediately #If you ever use your melee knife to kill someone, remember to say "Mehico" (- The Rules -) #(These always have been the rules its just too bad some people play so shit that they even have the nerve to come on our site and say we bullshit hahahaha! (Proves how worried whoever it is that did that really is about us to sit there and put so much effort into messing up a little wikipage/well done who the fuck are you lot KING HACKERS lmao. Also that statement goes out to every MODDING LITTLE FAGGOT OUT THERE! Earn your gun's and Legend! You all know who you are and it is enough satisfacton alone that you all know WHO YOU ARE. For every singe descent player who earn's there rank and skill that comes with it... they are the people who deserve to play this game!) Member selection and recruitment We are a very selective clan who recruit members based heavily on skill. We arent bothered about becoming a massive clan. Its more important to have a tight unit of exceptional players who are loyal to the end and can put the clans best interests above that of there K/D score. Working together as an undefeatable Undead Brotherhood. We train at Beechers Hope. Look out for (SaS NIghT WoLF) - Prime Recruiter If you really are interested in joining the UDB message (SaS NIghT WoLF) an he will get back to you and consider you for training - (Spartan 1164) is our leader and is quite a busy guy so if you ever encounter him at training holster your weapon and show him respect. (He does come and watch the recruits to see who he thinks is worthy or not) (DO NOT PISS HIM OFF BY TRYING TO SHOOT AT HIM... remember the end decision of your acceptance into the clan lies with him plus (DON DEFCON XZzZ) will blast a hole in your fucking head if you even look like your about to shoot him - he is our leader, a true legend and is to be treated as such) (Hardcore Free Roam only) (OUR PROPER SITE IS www.undeadbrotherhood.webs.com) Members Leader * Supreme Commander - Spartan 1164 The Field Commander, The Captain Overlord and the General's * Field Commander - SaS NIghT WoLF * Captain Overlord - DON DEFCON XZzZ * Captain General - EliteJoshua 47 * General - Rolyat Ruobrab * Lieutenant Genberal - PWND by a salad * Major General - UK ii c0nN3R Clan Soldiers * Brigadier - * Colonel - * Major - * Captain - * Lietenant - Steve741 * Sergeant Major - * Master Sergeant - B34RM4N ov HD3 * Sergeant 1st Class - * Staff Sergeant - * Sergeant - Mitton456 * Corporal - * Lance Corporal - * Private 2nd Class - * Private 1st Class - * Private - * Cadet - External links http://undeadbrotherhood.jimdo.com/ http://rdrundeadbrotherhood.webs.com/ Category:Posses }}